crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.51: Remnant (1)
This chapter starts off with Nergal travelling in his carriage while Riu, his servant, drives it. Riu stops the carriage after feeling tired, although he denies it when Nergal points it out, as it is a yearly custom of his to take Nergal (the ruler of the Nergal Region) to the Council, so that Nergal can fulfil his responsibility of reporting to them about the Forest of Night. Riu expresses his doubt about this, telling Nergal that he is worried that they won't be able to meet the council members properly this time around. While resting, they hear the sound of a horse running, and see a carriage come speeding past, in which Nergal notices Carne. The chapter cuts to Carne leaving the now-stopped carriage, and Neal telling her that she should rest as they've been travelling for a long time. Since Carne has come back her to confirm whether her visions are true or not, she shows signs of anxiety and fear when she sees her old house burnt down, and has her memories of the mutant power she cannot control come back in a rush. As Carne is confused and doesn't know what to do, she turns to Neal to help her. Ready to take advantage of her, Neal asks her why she's upset, while hiding his true, evil intentions. The scene then changes to Lark, where he is depressed about his exam results, and is afraid of failing completely. Ersha, keen to change the topic of the conversation (with two ice creams in her hands), asks Seere what kind of ice cream she wants. Seere tries to comfort Lark by reminding him that they're come out today to have fun, and that he can still redeem himself in the finals. As he is still depressed, Ersha offers Lark an ice cream as she thinks he looks pathetic, which Lark accepts but still seems shocked and embarrassed by her sudden remark. They then meet Sia and Sai Kul, who are also out to relax after the exams. Sai jokes that Lark should hang around less with pretty girls and more with Sia, before sneaking in that Lark should stay away from Bathory, Sai's unrequited love. After Seere explains to Seeren that Sai is Sia's older brother who is also a member of the student council, Sai notices Ersha, and as she seems familiar, asks if they've met before. To this, Ersha tells him that she dislikes being harassed, which shocks Sai, as he tries to explain that he wouldn't need to harass anyone, as he has Bathory. Sia then tells Sai (who is still brooding over the fact that Ersha seems familiar) to go home first, as he wants to stay with his friends. This offends Sai, who is surprised that Sia has decided to ditch him, his older brother. While Sai and Sia are arguing, Seere notices Nergal's carriage (without knowing who Nergal is), and makes a comment on the fact that it shouldn't be there, as carriages are prohibited around the school and won't be able to enter. Nergal recognises Lark and smiles, which confuses him as Lark does not recognise Nergal. Category:Part l Category:Chapters